If Only We Could Be Together
by JassTheSarcastic
Summary: Rachel gets an unexpected visit from a certain Warbler in the middle of the night. He tells her something he's been bottling up for so long, how will she react? AU
1. Part 1

**AN: Hello people of Earth! I know I'm supposed to be updating Forbidden, but the inspiration just wasn't there like it used to be.**

**Anyways, I've fallen in love with SmytheBerry! So this is just a one-shot for now, but if I get enough reviews I might just continue….I also have another SmytheBerry story in the works, so look out for it! And this is **_**very**_** AU, just a warning.**

**Without further ado, I introduce my twist on SmytheBerry!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine! All rights go to it's owners!**

**P.S. You all should check out WillowSeeker's story, Klaine FTW! It's soooooo awesome!**

* * *

><p>If only we could be together<p>

It was the middle of the night when Rachel heard tapping noises on her window. She ignored it and tried to get more sleep, but then she heard her name being called outside.

"Rachel! Rachel, wake up! I need to talk to you!" that voice sounded familiar, but Rachel couldn't place her finger on it.

The voice kept calling her and threw pebbles at her window. Rachel decided the only way to shut them up was to go talk to them. So she got up and walked to her window.

She opened it and stuck her head out. She noticed it was raining heavily, so she couldn't really see who was down there. But then she saw it, his sea green eyes glowing under the moonlight, his bronze-colored hair damp because of the rain, and that charming smile of his that never failed to make her smile.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Rachel yelled down for him to hear.

"I need to talk to you!" he yelled back.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly sober! Now come down!"

"No! It's pouring!"

"Come on, Rach! You can't be scared of a little rain!" Sebastian yelled.

"What's so important that you can't wait to tell me tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"You need to come down to know!" he teased.

"What if I don't wanna come down?" she teased back.

"Then I'll come up, all wet, making your house _all dirty_!"

Rachel gave a frustrated sigh and yelled, "Fine! Wait there!"

"Won't move a muscle," Sebastian said to himself.

Rachel slipped into her robe, grabbed her umbrella and raced down the stairs. For once she was glad her dads weren't home, if they were, she'd be dead meat for all the noise.

* * *

><p>By the time she came out, it was raining even heavier but Sebastian didn't seem to mind. Rachel stood under the porch while Sebastian just stood in place.<p>

"Come out here," Sebastian said.

"I am out, Seb," Rachel giggled.

"In the rain, Rach," he chuckled as he pulled her out into the rain. Rachel slipped on the wet stone path and nearly fell if it weren't for Sebastian holding her up. Rachel could feel his muscles under his leather jacket. _He must've work out_, Rachel thought.

"Don't worry, I got you," he said, looking down at her. Their eyes met and Rachel could feel the heat creep up her cheeks. Sebastian glanced at her lips and thought what would it taste like. _I bet it's soft, like her skin_, he thought. He gave into the temptation and leaned in and closed the distance between them.

Rachel was caught off guard, but fluttered her eyes shut. She felt a spark that she never felt whenever she kissed anyone. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him back. After a couple of minutes, the two pulled away from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you," Sebastian suddenly said. Rachel froze on the spot – never in her life would she think Sebastian felt that way about her, never.

"I'm in love with you. I know that sounds weird, considering that I'm gay but recently I think I may be bi. But I don't care about labels, Rach, I care about you and only you. I wanna be with you," he continued.

"Sebastian, I, I have a boyfriend," Rachel said, Sebastian's heart sank. "I'm sorry, Sebastian, but I can't be you. Not right now."

Sebastian felt the sting of rejection in his heart – the first girl he was so sure he was in love with shot him down, he wasn't used to it and it hurt.

"Ok," Sebastian simply said, unable to meet her eyes, "Ok, it's fine."

"I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I want to be with you. It's just…I can't," Rachel said. She untangled herself from him and walked back to her house. She glanced back at Sebastian and gave him a small smile before closing the door behind her.

Sebastian walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat for a few moments. He wiped away his tears and drove back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it! Don't forget to review and tell me if you wanna see more! :D<strong>


	2. Part 2

**AN: Well here's part 2 aka final chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, man! Just the plot line!**

* * *

><p>If Only We Could Be Together, Part 2<p>

"I'm really sorry, Sebastian. I want to be with you. It's just…I can't," Rachel said. She untangled herself from him and walked back to her house. She glanced back at Sebastian and gave him a small smile before closing the door behind her.

Sebastian walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat for a few moments. He wiped away his tears and drove back home. That was the last time Rachel Berry ever saw Sebastian Smythe.

"He told you he loved you?" Kurt shrieked.

"Yes. He gave me this whole speech about how he thought he was gay, but wasn't, how he didn't care about labels and that he wanted to be with me," Rachel explained.

"And what did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I did the reasonable thing," she said.

"Oh God, you broke the poor boy's heart," he accused.

"Hey! Before this, he was trying to steal your boyfriend!"

"Well, before this, I thought he was incapable of loving anyone. Let alone a girl," he said, gesturing to Rachel.

Rachel dropped down to her bed with a sigh. "What am I going to do, Kurt? I'm the first girl he fell in love with and I broke his heart. God, I'm such a horrible person!" She buried her head in her hands. Kurt wrapped his arms around the now crying girl.

"Rachel, you are not horrible person, you hear me? You were simply telling him that you can't be together because of Finn. It's not like you had feelings for Sebastian, right?" Kurt said, chuckling a little at the last part. Rachel tensed – she remembered the spark she felt when she and Sebastian kissed.

"Rachel?" Kurt lifted her head from his shoulder, "You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

Rachel quickly shook her head. "No, of course not," she lied. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her lie, knowing fully that his best friend was lying. "Fine. I may have some sort of feelings for him," Rachel said.

"Rachel-"

"Just listen, Kurt. When he kissed me, I felt something – something I've never felt with anyone I've kissed before. It felt…great. And now I feel even more horrible for breaking his heart," she said.

As Kurt tried to digest all that he heard, his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID and said, "I have to take this." He moved to get up but Rachel grabbed his arm. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, even Blaine?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I promise," he said and left the room to answer his phone. As soon as he was out, Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed Sebastian's number. After four rings, it went to voicemail.

"_Hello, I'm not at the phone right now, so if you would be so kind and leave your name and message, I might call back. Thanks_," he sounded really happy, it made Rachel feel worse than she already was.

"Hey, Sebastian, it's Rachel. Listen, I'm really sorry about last night, I feel horrible. But I'd like to make up for it, how about a coffee date at the Lima Bean? Not really a date, but more like a meet-up. I know you like to go to the Lima Bean. I-" it cut off because the message was too long. Rachel hoped he would call back, text at least, but he never did.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian never comes here anymore," Blaine remarked one day when he, Kurt and Rachel were at the Lima Bean, "It's weird. He's always here."<p>

Kurt glanced at Rachel, who seems fairly interested in her hands rather than the conversation. It's been nearly a month since Rachel told Kurt about Sebastian and neither had told anyone about it.

"Why? Do you miss him?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's just…weird. He's never not here," Blaine replied.

"Can we please stop talking about Se-Sebastian?" Rachel asked, struggling a little bit with his name, which left Blaine and Kurt to stare at her.

"Are you ok, Rach? You don't seem like yourself these past few days," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," she said, looking up just in time to see a figure enter the café. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he practically ran out. Rachel quickly got up and ran after him, ignoring the calls from her best friends.

"Sebastian, wait!" she yelled and grabbed his arm. He visibly flinched at her touch, she could understand, her touch sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies. Once he recovered, Sebastian pulled his arm away.

"What do you want?" he spat, his voice cold and his eyes colder. She wasn't used to this side of Sebastian. He was usually the nice, sweet guy to her, and right now he was the exact opposite.

"I want to talk to you," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I miss you."

"What?"

"I miss you," Rachel looked up to see his expression soften, "Ok? I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss your smile. I miss seeing you." Rachel felt the tears start to form in her eyes so she looked down. "I'm really sorry for what I did. I couldn't sleep after that night. I don't eat, I don't even sing anymore. When I do, I just think of you and I stop mid-song. I've isolated myself from my friends, my family, anyone that tries to help me. My dads even considered getting me a therapist, I" she looked up and saw that Sebastian, too, had tears in his eyes, "I just miss you, Seb. I broke up with my boyfriend because I wanna be with you so badly. But, when I didn't hear from you, well, you know what happened…

"The point is, I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me-" Rachel was interrupted by Sebastian's lips on hers, but Rachel didn't complain, she's just happy she got Sebastian back.

When they pulled away, Sebastian said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said and leaned up to kiss him one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I love reviews! <strong>**Sorry for ruining the mood...**

**Forbidden will be on hiatus for a while, as I am still adjusting to my new school and it's schedule...Sorry if I'm ruining anyone's day with this news, I feel like I needed to put it out there...**

**So review and you'll get a virtual cookie! Love ya guys! :D**


End file.
